The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing and drying leaf products and more generically vegetables.
More specifically, the invention concerns an apparatus of the above kind permitting washing and drying the above mentioned products within a single apparatus, with a remarkable saving as far as costs, power and dimensions are concerned, thus remarkably increasing quality of the product obtained.
As it is well known, washing and drying steps are usually provided during processing of leaf products and more generically of vegetables. Different apparatuses are presently available to this end.
In any case, usually, in these systems a washing apparatus is provided, conveyor belts being provided downward said washing apparatus for transferring washed products to the drying apparatus, usually a centrifugal apparatus.
However, these apparatuses are very high, since they provide loading from the above and discharge from below.
In order to integrate this kind of centrifugal machine within a system for washing and drying leaf products and like, it is necessary providing a series of elevator conveyor belts taking the product from the exit of the washing apparatus at the centrifugal machine loading height. As a first consequence, it is necessary realizing a much more large system, since at least two conveyor belts for raising the product are necessary.
Furthermore, it is known that presence of elevating conveyor belts, working continuously, have a remarkable environmental impact.
In this context is included the solution according to the present invention, permitting realizing a system for washing and drying leaf products and more generically vegetables by a single apparatus in order to carry out two steps, thus obtaining remarkable advantages with respect to costs, power saving and dimensions.